


Zip Me

by BlueVelvetStars



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Blood on the Subway Line, F/F, Ghost Girl OTP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetStars/pseuds/BlueVelvetStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of three (Hopefully!)</p><p>" Warmer than May her tender sighs<br/>Love was ours</p><p>Ours a love I held tightly<br/>Feeling the rapture grow<br/>Like a flame burning brightly "</p><p>-Blue Velvet Bobby Vinton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyLeech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/gifts).



> I do not own Lisa Garland or Cynthia Velasquez they are trademarked and owned by Konami and Silent Hill. I make absolutely no profit from this fanfiction, the only true profit I get is the happy squeals of my friends! :D
> 
> Word Count: 1,643
> 
> Characters: 9,335
> 
> Pairing started as a joke and as it turns out the joke is on us.
> 
> Genre: Romance

"Hey Cynthia can you get my zipper please?" Lisa asks pulling her auburn blonde hair back over her shoulder. She waits patiently for the sound of heels clacking against the tile. It was the first time in a long while that Lisa had worn anything besides her usual nurse attire and red cardigan. Lisa had almost forgotten the feel of other fabrics against her own skin, a pleasant change from the mildly starchy white dress she always wore.

For a moment all noise ceases to exist for the nurse. She begins to think back on how long it has been since she died, and all the painful and dirty memories that accompanied it. She shudders once the images of that bastard surface, Lisa does her best to not punch the mirror in disgust and it isn’t until she sees the other woman in the mirror calling out to her does Lisa gain back her senses.

"Lisa…" Cynthia starts out, her expression reveals concern for the younger female. "¿Estás bien?" she places a hand on Lisa’s shoulder, which makes Lisa jump a little. "You look pale…" her brows knit together and the concern on her face grows only more.

Lisa grabs the hand on her shoulder and gives it a reaffirming squeeze. “I-I’m fine.” Lisa answers, though there is a distance in her voice. And that distance lingers in the air for a while, before it disperses. The concern on Cynthia’s face lessens briefly, as she gives Lisa’s shoulders a gentle reassuring squeeze.

There’s an audible ahem that breaks the silence at last. And brings Lisa back into this world, back to her mostly. Cynthia stands next to her and briefly removes her hand from Lisa’s shoulders. “You know.” Lisa begins. “I always wanted to be an actress.” pauses and looks over her shoulder to see Cynthia slowly zip up the light blue sleeveless top. “Oh.” is the woman’s response.

"Yeah." Lisa replies almost empty of emotion. She pauses and hears the sound of the zipper finishing. "So why didn’t you?" Cynthia asks with genuine interest, heels clacked as she leaned against the vanity table. It is here that Lisa forgets the outside world, forgets her and just forgets.

Her eyes close, her fingers curl inward; she places her curled fingers under her chin in thought. What she remembers, she remembers in pieces. First, is the almost blurred faces of her mother. Though the image is distorted, Lisa recalls her mother’s disapproving gaze burn through her. The second, she remembers in broken pieces, her father quietly talking to her that one time over the dinner table while her mother was out of town.

Lisa inhales and exhales subtly. Parts her lips to speak: “When I was little, I once brought a injured bird home. I tried my hardest to save it…” she lies and the first time she ever did lie about anything. “I fed it with a little dropper and everything. But when I woke up the next morning, my little bird had died.” With that Lisa lowers her head a bit, her curled fingers now clench themselves over her once still beating chest.

Cynthia places a hand on Lisa’s lap and gives her a sympathetic “I’m sorry.” But she knows better not to pry and leaves it at that. All is quiet, all is still and it takes a lot of effort and inner strength on Lisa’s part not to cry. Cynthia can’t help but to push herself off from the vanity and wrap her arms around Lisa. “Its okay.” Cynthia mutters into Lisa’s ear.

Strokes her hair gently and rubs small circles on her back. “It’s okay Lisa.” She coos a few times until Lisa can’t take it anymore and let’s it all out. The pain, the emptiness and worse of all the resentment for Kaufmann, for her parents and her becoming one of them, a monster, a ghost. All the while Lisa slowly wraps her arms around Cynthia’s shoulders, and let’s out everything on her chest.

It isn’t for a while that Lisa regains her composure, sniffles, and dries her eyes and tear streaked cheeks. “Shoot.” She mutters retrieving a crumpled piece of tissue paper from her cardigan. “I got my mascara on your clothes…” Lisa mumbles rubbing the tissue against Cynthia’s clothes, feebly attempting to remove the brown streaks from Cynthia’s white dress.

"Hey, hey." Cynthia gently grabs Lisa’s hand. "It’s okay Leese… I’ll change my clothes." With that she releases Lisa’s slender hand. "A-Are you sure?" Lisa’s hand recoiled towards her mouth shyly. "I’m sure." Cynthia reaffirms before turning around and undressing tossing the dress to the floor like a snake discarding its skin.

Lisa turns her head away refrains from looking at her and the scars that riddled Cynthia’s breasts. She knew that the scars made Cynthia self conscious, but Lisa thought the scars made her even more beautiful but still, Lisa kept her eyes on the mirror glancing once a while to steal a glimpse.

The soft rustling of clothes being put on and the rustling of clothes being pressed makes Lisa glance up at the mirror to see Cynthia patting down her dress. Swiveling her hips side to side, watching the skirt of her dress dance alongside her. “You look good.” Lisa smiles and says sheepishly. Her compliment is acknowledged with a smile as Cynthia ceases swiveling her hips and makes her way to Lisa.

"Ready to go?" She asks placing her hands once more on Lisa’s shoulders. Lisa places a hand on top of Cynthia’s hand and they both remove their hands from each other. "Yea… I am." She replies pushing the vanity seat away. "You look beautiful…" Cynthia chimes proudly. "Thanks!" Lisa feels her cheeks getting hot and subtly grow to be pink. "But you’re missing something…" the latina adds.

And briefly leaves Lisa standing there with a confused expression. The sound of heels fading away soon leaves the nurse pondering what exactly she was missing. The nurse examined herself thoroughly checking her skirt pockets, her clutch and other nooks and crevices on her clothes and body.

The sounds of Cynthia’s heels returning, shakes Lisa back for a moment. Standing at the doorway is Cynthia with something behind her back, and a smile splayed across her face. She approaches Lisa and pulls the box from behind her back. Lisa examines the rectangular navy blue box, and it’s after examining it further does she realize what exactly it is.

"You shouldn’t have…" the nurse felt the heat of embarrassment rising to her pale cheeks and staining them a deep red in color. "Ahh, ahh." Cynthia lifts a finger and places the box gently into Lisa’s hands, removing the lid slowly. And in that sleek box a necklace lies there nestled between the white satin fabrics, a shocked gasp emits from Lisa, a hand rests at the center of her breast. "Yo-You really shouldn’t Cynthia! It looks expensive!" "Nonsense! Nobody is going miss this necklace… Besides…" She pauses removing the necklace from its box. The necklace itself is silver in color with an antique finish princess length and a medium sized nacre pendant. "I thought it would look good on you." She smiles briefly and watches Lisa hurriedly grab a scrunchie pulling her loose hair into a bun.

Cynthia chuckles a bit and watches the box clatter onto the floor. She gets closer to Lisa and places the necklace around the nurse’s neck gently. A perfect fit. She clasps the necklace shut as Lisa turns a brighter shade of red and looks down rather shyly. “Thank you… Cynthia… I love it. I really do.” tears of joy run down Lisa’s cheeks, it had been a long time since she received a gift and almost forgot how it felt to be cared for.

Lisa wipes away the tear in her eyes to which a concerned Cynthia rushed to her side. “Hey, hey, Nena.” she whispers, lifting Lisa’s chin gently so that theirs eyes meet. “Turn that frown upside down, mi nena.” a brilliant smile forms on Cynthia lips. “I like you better when you smile.” She leans in closer, intaking Lisa’s perfume like a drug.

Lisa can’t help but to get closer to Cynthia and the closer Lisa gets, the closer she gets to the other’s lips and once her lips brush against the latina’s. Lisa backs away out of courtesy or shyness, and all the while Cynthia looks at her blank eyed and red. “I’m so—” she’s immediately cut off by Cynthia who has taken the moment to grab the petite woman by the shoulders and returned the kiss.

And for a single moment, the world stops and so does time. Lisa forgets, forgets the pain, the resentment, all the dirty memories that made Lisa want to scrub her skin raw and clean. All that she forgets, and more. For once, his image isn’t the one haunting Lisa, instead; it’s the image of Her, one Lisa would gladly trade.

After what feels like hours, the two pull away from each and look into each others eyes like two star cross’d lovers, from two different planets or galaxies. Cynthia gently thumbs Lisa’s lips, and leans closely again for a quick and stolen kiss. When Cynthia leans back up, Lisa is left with an empty longing to be kissed again, had it really been that long since she was deprived of physical contact?

Cynthia clears her throat to get the younger woman’s attention, “Are you ready to go Leese?” she teases with that ever beaming smile. The nurse nods a smile growing on her own face, and takes the other’s hands into her own. “Yes… ” she answers with a smile that even the sun’s rays would be envious. “Let’s go. Together.” Lisa beams and feels Cynthia’s grip tightening as she repeats “Together.” and pushes open the door.


End file.
